


Starlight

by NemuiNigen



Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: College, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuiNigen/pseuds/NemuiNigen
Summary: There is literally no context I can give without having to explain an entire AU story a friend and I have.





	

This was really happening.

Gundam pulled back momentarily only to allowed himself a gasp of fresh hair before finding himself nearly attacking the dorm mate’s face again. Their lips connected immediately while Mondo’s free hand reached under the breeder’s shirt line. His skin was soaked with summer sweat and heat, yet still felt deathly cold. “Damn, Tanaka, y’ere fuckin’ freezin’!” he remarked before reaching down and beginning to undo Gundam’s belt.

“O-Oowada-kun…”

“Shut up! Y’ere makin’ it hard ta focus!”

Before Mondo had succeeded, Gundam reached a hand down and took hold around Oowada’s wrist, tightly. “Halt,” he demanded sternly. The darkness around them made it too difficult to tell the look on the other’s face anymore. All the breeder could make out was the silhouette of his large frame, towering above him from where he was pinned against the blanket and the ground. The wind brushed against his cheek, irritating him as it gave away just how hot he was becoming over all this. “Just erh…go slower,” he finally said before allowing his grip to loosen.

He loathed any form of physical contact, and this was no exception. Gundam couldn’t deny his desire to continue like this, but his more animalistic instincts were already howling at him like a rabid wolf. Hesitation was present in his shaking hand as he tried to mimic Mondo’s actions, toying along the larger male’s shirt line before allowing his fingers to caress his hips, and then trail down to his ass, squeezing it and earning a small groan. He watched intensively as Oowada straightened up, towering over him just to remove his black tank top and toss it aside in any direction. “Fine,” he muttered.

Oowada remained on top of Gundam, positioned with his legs spread over the older’s hips to keep him pinned down. Though slow, his hands were still rough as they fondled his lover’s body. His grip was tight on his shoulder with another teaching under his body and up along his back. Kisses were trailed along Gundam’s neck and shoulders. Fingers reached up into the dark one’s messy jet black hair in order to tug his head back and gain better access to Gundam’s skin.

Hardly any words were needed at this point. Both of them knew how arched they were to each other, mich to a point were this was more than a spur of the moment. Gundam had since dropped his superior character act and allowed himself to show more emotion. Mondo had shown more patience and vulnerability.

“Gundam…”

No.

“Yuki….” he moaned softly.

Gundam froze. Hearing Mondo speak his real name completely destroy what little guard he had left.  His body shuddered as hislips began to move on their own. “Mondo-kun,” he whispered. A hand reached up to lightly press against Mondo’s muscles. He leaned up to press his lips to their’s once more, this time licking Oowada’s lips before slipping his tongue into his mouth. His touch trailed slowly down the education major’s body, admiring every inch he could until he finally reached his pants line.

* * *

Hushed, heavy breathing filled the air around them. The both of them couldn’t hold back from groaning loudly with each dive Mondo made into Gundam. Thou painful at first, the breeder had since come to find the disturbing sensation slowly disintegrate from his body and be replaced with enjoyment and pleasure. He was dripping. No doubt the blanket underneath them both was soaked with sweat and pre-cum. Gundam was still on his back, legs spread with Mondo hunched over him, pressing his body down into him.  “M-Mondo-kun, don’t stop” he begged as he held his arms tightly around the larger male’s shoulders.

He didn’t. Oowada kept his motions up, crying out as he kept hitting Gundam with an amount of force that never seemed to tire. His body was on fire, sweat dripping from his face onto his lover’s body. Mondo could feel pressure building up within him. “I’m…getting close,” he huffed. Grumbling, he rose up and took of of Gundam by his hips to have more control. His cock shoveled in all the way to his base and stabbed at him faster and harder than ever. The wild tiger wasn’t hold back anymore so long as he kept hearing Gundam screaming his name until finally Mondo was forced to release himself inside the other before collapsing.

Gundam’s breath was knocked out of him when Mondo slammed ontop of him, and thrown into a small coughing fit. He could still feel the other male inside him, twitching, and seed spilling. “Mondo,” he whispered once he was able to speak again, “I can barely breath….”

The larger male only shifted himself slightly so that he wasn’t completely crushing Gundam’s ribs beneath him and then finally removed himself. Arms remained around each other and eyes closed. The heated summer air around them was finally shifting into a cooler breeze that brought delight and relief along side a playful tickle to both of them. “We can’t fuckin’ stayhere all night. We’ll get caught in the mornin’.”

No answer.

Gundam just tightened his hold around the other and kissed him again. “Longer…I demand it,” he cooed.

Mondo responded with a grunt before shifting his body to be more a tad more comfortable. “Fine…but we’re leaving in 10 minutes…..”


End file.
